Troubleshooting
by Fernflower
Summary: That man sure went out of his way just to annoy him. Ignis. Prompto.


**Title: Troubleshooting**

**Summary: That man sure went out of his way just to annoy him. Prompto. Ignis.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot. :)**

**Note: This fic can be read as a pairing I suppose. But I originally intended it as just Prompto wanting to make Ignis squirm for his own amusement, and going through some length to achieve it**. **OOC, since I doubt he'll be quite like _this_ in game. xD**

**

* * *

**

From the moment Prince Noctis first introduced the new foreign guy, Prompto, Ignis knew that the guy meant trouble. In fact, he'd never felt his nuisance-senses tingle more than that particular moment. And being trained from birth to be the official royal family advisor, Ignis prided himself for being right about these things.  
It was only natural he _was_ proven right.

On the streets, Prompto would carry his weapon, a shotgun, in plain sight despite it being banned, causing trouble.

In battle, Prompto would randomly press buttons on enemy vehicles they commandeered, just to see what they did, causing trouble.

At _any_ given place, Prompto attracted unwanted attention with his carefree behavior, speaking freely with strangers while they had to lay low, causing trouble.

Adding all his observations of the first week he was with them, Ignis had quickly reached the conclusion that the only thing this Prompto would ever prompt _was_ trouble.  
Nevertheless, this was a man Noctis had personally chosen to join them, thus Ignis had to tolerate, and work around his problematic presence.

Even with that being said, Ignis could not shake the nagging feeling that he was the only one who seemed to notice the issue at hand.  
Prince Noctis was... a good person and a good friend, but let's just say there was a reason he constantly needed an advisor around.  
Gladiolus was far from stupid, but he was also very laid-back. Ignis knew the brawny guy from childhood, and he also knew Gladiolus would not see the harm in this type of unrestrained behavior.

Once again, it was up to Ignis to fix the problem. And man, it sure was hard to be the only sane man around sometimes. Attempting to make the blond gunner see reason, proved to be even harder.  
After one occasion, in which Prompto headlocked Prince Noctis in public, Ignis took his chance to speak up.

'Prompto. We're at war, and you already had to flee your country. I believe it's highly inappropriate to direct attention to yourself in this manner,' he spoke to Prompto sternly.

The only response he got to his quite reasonable speech was a carefree smile, and it irked him to no end. Honestly, what would it take to make him get serious about anything?

It is no wonder that the next thing Prompto said, came as a complete surprise: 'Yeah, that's cool, I get what you're saying.'

'...Really?' Ignis asked, suspicious for obvious reasons.  
Why wasn't he giving a wisecrack comment now? This couldn't be that easy. Where was the catch?

'Sure, no problem...' Prompto shrugged, 'I'll just be bothering you instead!'

Ah, there was the catch.

Ignis groaned.

* * *

Much to Ignis' annoyance, Prompto kept his word. The blond man would find him, at the worst possible moments, and at the most impossible places. Ignis could literally be sitting on top of a skyscraper, and still Prompto would find him and pester him. He'd be asking the weirdest and most pointless questions: 'What's your favorite color?' 'Ever had an imaginary friend?' 'So being a tactician is your dream job?'  
If Ignis refused to answer, like he always did (at first), the guy simply would not get off his back until he had. He'd even follow him into the men's room. Ignis shuddered at the memory.

But, as he also found, any given situation, even if you think it can't, _can_ get worse.  
Like a simple mis...phrasing on his side proved, when he attempted to talk some caution into the blond gunner for coming battles yet _again_.

'You're a gunner, Prompto, so you should stay in the back. I see you're moving in too close all the time and-'

'If you can see that much, you can also see I'm obviously far too dashing for any monster to claw,' Prompto interrupted him playfully.

Ignis brows furrowed at the absurd nonsense.  
'They're monsters. They don't care that you're good looking.'  
His frown deepened even further when Prompto smiled smugly.

'What?' he asked, though he was pretty sure he didn't want to know.

'You just admitted I'm good looking. Hah! Even the high and mighty royal advisor thinks I'm hot!' Prompto proudly stated.

Ignis resisted the urge to tear his own hair out at his own poor choice of words, and instead opted for turning sharply and walking to the car, hopefully saving some dignity.  
Gladiolus and Noctis' muffled snickers did absolutely nothing to help on that part, though.

* * *

After that, the inquisitive questioning scenes were replaced by an endless stream of obnoxious jokes. On the street, in his workspace, even in battle. Prompto let no chance go by to remind him of his, as he called it 'reveal of true feelings' (though Gladiolus and Noctis sometimes joined in on the fun too).

Now, Ignis deemed himself to be a cool and collected man. He was far above being bothered by these type of jokes, and had tons of more important things to occupy himself with. But even the most collected and patient man has a limit, and his was reached when he read through his to-do list one day.

Like he did every morning, he skimmed through the list, sipping some coffee. Then, suddenly at the bottom of the list, he noticed something was added to it by hand. In blue pen, there was scribbled 'Prompto' in Prompto's own handwriting. On the side it said duration: 0:00-9:00. That idiot had put himself on his to-do list? _TO DO_ list?

This- this was just so wrong on so many different levels.

But the worst part was that his secretary must have seen that list too.  
Prompto's name on the schedule. All night long. His suspicions were confirmed when the woman entered the room, giggling at the sight of him, and carrying that I-just-got-a-juicy-gossip-and-cannot-wait-to-share shine in her eyes. With a loud bang, he let his head and fists land on the table before jumping to his feet, determined to find the culprit.

Why Ignis hadn't learned his lesson from the other times and was now looking for Prompto to tell him off again, Etro knows. Maybe he was a closet masochist after all. That'd be up for the shrink (he'd definitely be needing after this) to decide.

Ignis found Prompto casually hanging around in front of the building he worked in.  
Probably on purpose, just to see him worked up. Bastard.

'Prompto!' Ignis called out to him, glaring his best glare as he approached the blond gunner.

'What? What did I do wrong this time?' Prompto asked innocently, but failing completely due to his sly grin.

'You know perfectly well,' Ignis snapped

Prompto pouted exaggeratedly.  
'But I even used your favorite color to write it in... You need to loosen up a bit, Ignis.'

'No, you should get more serious. And stop pulling stuff like this. It's going to make people speculate that we're- ...'

Prompto's smile grew to an almost Cheshire cat grin, and Ignis realized he had him exactly where he wanted now. Dammit.  
'Speculate we're _what_, Ignis?' Prompto asked, obviously savoring every moment of his discomfort.

'You know what I mean,' Ignis hissed, noticing some of the female employees walking by inside. They were stretching their necks to see them, and giggling at the sight of them together.

Prompto glanced at them too, before turning back to Ignis.

'Alright, alright. I hear you. I'll stop making them speculate,' Prompto said, his face suddenly turning uncharacteristically serious.

Finally, reason.  
'Good, then thi-' Ignis sentence was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his, leaving Ignis completely stunned and dumbfounded.

Then, the dots slowly connected.

PROMPTO!'

'What? I kept my word! I bet they're not "speculating" anymore now!' Prompto shouted over his shoulder laughingly, already running for his life.

* * *

**WHAT IS THIS,  
****I DON'T EVEN-**

**-shot-**


End file.
